


We Fight Together

by Avacreshenda0909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arthur trying to find Merlin, Battle of Hogwarts, Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Merlin/Arthur reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avacreshenda0909/pseuds/Avacreshenda0909
Summary: Arthur Pendragon had slept for centuries until one day his wakes up on the shores of what was once Avalon. With no idea what's happened or where to go Arthur sets off in search of the one person who can help him, Merlin. However, the world isn't quite how Arthur remembers it. There is a darkness threatening everything and everyone in this strange new time. Will Arthur be able to work with the so called boy who lived and his friends? Or will they all lose everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Merlin fanfic set in the Harry Potter universe. Let me know your thoughts in the comments below :) I hope you enjoy!

            For a long time, Arthur dreamed.

            He dreamed of Camelot, of the battles he’d one and the one he’d lost. He dreamed of Mordred and the look of pain on his face as Excalibur had pierced his skin and delivered the killing blow. He dreamed of Morgana as the girl she used to be. The one who’s eyes were full of life and soul full of kindness. He dreamed of his people and his father and the land of Albion that he had united. But most of all, he dreamed of blue eyes.

            Arthur dreamed of blue eyes crinkling as they laughed, blue eyes glassy with unshed tears, blue eyes hard with rage, soft with love and twinkling in the sunlight. He dreamed of blue eyes turning gold.

For hundreds of years, Arthur dreamed of Merlin.

 

In the darkness, time is irrelevant. Arthur doesn’t know that he’s slept the centuries away. He spends years wrapped in slumber as the world outside the lake of Avalon continues to develop. He sleeps though the union of Gwen and Leon. He sleeps though the birth of their son named Arthur. He sleeps though a battle for Camelot. He sleeps though the death of all those he used to know. All but one.

Arthur sleeps as Merlin wanders, a traveler alone with no one in the world who cares for him. He sleeps as Merlin becomes a doctor and helps those in need, as Merlin falls in love with a stubborn young woman who blesses him with a daughter named Helga. He sleeps as magic spreads though the land and warlocks band together and begin to call themselves witches and wizards. He sleeps though revaluations, wars, laughter, birth, death and everything in-between. All these years pass and the darkness never fades. Until one day it does.


	2. Chapter 2

_Arthur._ A soft voice croons in Arthurs head. The sound echo’s in the king’s skull, startling him. He had grown so accustomed to the quiet.

 _Arthur, my king, it is time to wake up._ Arthurs eyes twitch beneath his lids.

 _Arthur, I know you are at peace, but the events that are unfolding are too important for you to sleep through._ Arthurs fingers twitch.

 _My king, please._ The voice begs. _Albion is in danger._ Arthurs tries to raise his head.

_My king I beg you, Merlin is in danger._

Arthur bolts awake, gasping desperately for breath, trying to fill lungs that had been empty for hundreds of years. He splutters and gags as lake water leaks from the corners of his mouth.

 _Welcome back to the living world My King._ The voice rings in his head. Arthur looks up though locks of his blonde hair. A woman stands at the edge of the lake that he’d washed up on. She wears a simple purple dress, her hair is dark and she has kind eyes. The edge of her figure shimmers slightly and Arthur notices with a start that he can see though her as though she were a river on a calm day.

“Where am I?” Arthur gasps, his voice raspy from so many years of non-use.

_You are on the shores of what was once called Avalon. I have preserved it as you remember well we talk, but once I vanish it will return to its modern state._

“Modern state?”

 _Yes Arthur,_ the woman says with a sad smile, _I am afraid that the world has changed quite a bit since you were last walking among it._

“How long have I been sleeping?” Arthur asks.

 _Years, hundreds of years._ The king goes still.

“And Camelot?”

_I’m afraid it’s gone my king. Though it is not lost. It has been remembered, you have been remembered._

“The people of this time share stories of Camelot?”

_Yes Arthur, for from it, this civilization has risen._

“Who are you?”

_I am the lady of this lake, and a friend to you and to Albion._

“Why have you woken me?” Arthur asks as he struggles to his feet.

_Albion is in grave danger My King, danger that it has not seen in hundreds of years. There is a dark power stirring and it threatens to undo everything that is good about this land._

“Wait a moment, you said Merlin. When I was waking, you said he was in trouble. That he was in some kind of danger.” Arthur interjects as he takes a sharp step towards the woman. “But how can that be true if I have been sleeping for as long as you claim? Merlin should be dead.” The lady shakes her head sadly.

 _Merlin, or Emrys as the magical world knows him, is immortal. He is magic, and because of this he cannot die, for magic cannot die._ Arthur sucks in his breath as though he has been punched in the gut.

“Merlin is alive?” He gasps.

 _Yes._ Arthur feels as though his world is spinning. The great empty feeling that had been in his chest since he woke is suddenly filled with overwhelming happiness and relief. He is not alone.

 _For years he has been waiting,_ the lady continues, _he built a house and stayed by this lake, waiting for you to return. He never doubted you would. Then a great shadow fell over the wizarding world and Emrys was called to action. When they shadow was vanquished Emrys returned home. But then then history began to repeat itself. Dark omens were everywhere. The boy who lived tried to warn everyone but they turned their back on him. And now it is too late._ He _is back and Emrys is gone._

“What do you mean gone?” Arthur demands, “How can he be gone? And who is this he?”

 _I am sorry Arthur, that is all I know. I am almost as lost as you in this new world._ The lady looks sharply to her right as though she’s listening to someone else. _I’m truly sorry my king, that is all the time I have with you, bringing you back has drained my magic and if I do not return to Avalon I will be trapped in this world._

“Stay with me,” Arthur begs suddenly, surprising himself, “Please, stay with me. I don’t know what to do.” The lady simply smiles sadly.

 _I am sorry my king, I do not wish to rejoin the world of the living. I am at peace here. But as a final gift to you I have left you with some knowledge of the new world, so you are not as lost or alone. And Arthur, when you do find Merlin, and you will, tell him I say hello. Tell him that Fraya is proud of him._ With those words the lady evaporates like a puddle on a hot day, and with her she takes the tranquil scene of the lake. The lake turns from a vibrant blue to more of a brown, the peaceful sounds melt away to be replaces by a loud blast that Arthur somehow recognizes as a car horn. The once and future king stands and blocks the sun with a raised arm. In the distance, he can see a city skyline. _That’s London_ , a helpful voice that sounds a lot like the lady, or Fraya, chimes in in his mind. Arthur shivers against the wind. There is no sun in the sky, only bleak grey clouds. It is then Arthur realizes that he’s only wearing thin brown pants and a light red shirt. He hugs his arms around his body in an effort to keep warm. With no plans, no one to turn to and no hope, Arthur begins to walk towards the London skyline.

 

London is a lot different than anticipated. Everything is loud. Arthur had almost been run over by cars more than once. Everyone he met was dressed in a ridiculous fashion as well. The women were wearing pants or nothing on their legs at all! Just looking at all that bear skin make Arthur feel uncomfortable. The city was not friendly like Camelot either. No one smiled or asked about his day. If anything, he simply received strange looks from those who noticed his bare feet. The worst thing about the whole experience was how loud Arthur’s stomach was growling. Hunger clawed at his stomach like a beast trying to break free. Every so often Arthur would smell something truly delicious and be drawn to the sent. Though shop windows he could see bread and pastry’s fresh out of the oven. The sight of them made his stomach clench in pain and his mouth water. He wished he had payment to exchange for the food.

As the day drags on and the sun sets London comes to life around Arthur. People mill about as the artificial lights blink into existence around him. The lack of curfew stuns Arthur. He’d never considered that there could be life during the dark hours. Exhaustion finally beats the King down. He chooses a spot on a brick wall slightly away from the traffic of people and closes his eyes. Before he can even think about drifting off his peace is interrupted by a scream.

Arthur is on his feet and running towards the source of the noise without a second thought. He rounds a corner and sees a woman pressed against the wall. A man holds a small knife to her neck, his other hand is fumbling with his belt. White hot rage sparks in Arthurs veins.

“Unhand her.” He commands, his voice booming out. The man freezes.

“Why don’t you just fuck off and forget what you saw.” He spits without turning around.

“I don’t think so.” Arthur says, he takes a step towards the pair. “I will ask you once more, unhand the lady, or face the consequences.” The man tenses, then whips around pulling something from the inside of his dark coat in the process. He holds the object out in front of him as though it’s a sword ready to do combat. The object is small and reflects the dim lights of this dark corner of the city.

 _Run._ The voice in Arthurs head chimes. _That’s a gun, you can’t win this fight, run._ Fear suddenly grips Arthur’s heart. Never has he faced off against such a powerful weapon well so defenceless. Before he can choose to stay or fight there’s a sound of a mini explosion as the man fires the weapon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Time seems to slow for Arthur. It’s almost as though it has stopped moving all together. He sees tears on the glisten on the woman’s face, the hard glint in the eyes of the man and the glint of the bullet whizzing towards his heart.

Several things happen at once.

Before the bullet can hit its mark, it explodes into gold powder. The man who fired the weapon is blows backwards and hits the wall, hard. His head cracks against the bricks and he crumples at the base, his head steadily bleeding. Arthur drops to his knees as unexpected exhaustion hits him. The world around him returns to normal as he raises his head. The woman is staring at the King, her mouth open in shock. She looks down at the body of the man who had been threatening her, his blood soaks her shoes. There’s so much blood, too much blood. Without having to check Arthur knows that the man is dead. As though reaching the same realization, the woman begins to scream. Tears flow steadily down her face.

The sound of sirens fills the air and the ally is suddenly filled with the light of an artificial sun. _Headlights,_ the voice in Arthurs head corrects, _they are a feature of cars._

There’s a squeal as the car’s screech to a stop. There are two of them. From each of them four people dressed in black robes emerge. Two immediately go to Arthur and grab him under the arms, hauling him to his feet. The others flock to the girl and the body of the man.

“His eyes,” the girl screams hysterically as the robbed figures converge on her, “What was wrong with his eyes? Why were they yellow eyes?” One of the people pulls a long sick out of the sleeve of his robe, he says something under his breath. There is a spark of light and the girl goes quiet.

With nothing left to distract them the men holding Arthurs arms begin to drag him backwards towards the car. Arthur can’t even the muster the strength to even consider trying to fight them. Once they reach the car he is flung unceremoniously into the back seat where one of the men fastens Arthurs hands to chains that are sunk into the middle of the seat. Arthur is surprised to see that the car is bigger on the inside. Two other robed figures climb into the front of the car and shut the door with a bang. Arthur slumps against the window of the car, careful not to touch the mysterious man sitting beside him.

“What do we do with him?” the one beside him asks. A man in the front shoots him a death glare. “Oh come on,” the first man protests, “look at him, he’s so far out of it he won’t hear a word I’m saying!” The man in the front glances back at Arthur and drinks him in with his blue eyes.

“I guess you’re right.” He says in defeat.

“I mean, he did wandless magic, powerful wandless magic. Do you think he’s like, you know, _him_?” The man beside Arthur asks eagerly.

“No,” the blue-eyed man snapped, “No one is like him.”

The car lapses into an uncomfortable silence.

“Should we take him to the manor?” the driver asks, his voice gruff.

“No,” The passenger says, “Let’s take him to Dolores.” 


End file.
